Match Made
by Aka Torako
Summary: He wasn't there because of the rumors, no. Gaara of the Sand was visiting the Matchmaker because of a dare.


**AT: I shouldn't be writing this, because I still need to do another chapter for PFM. However; I love Naruto (manga) and couldn't help it. This is somewhere during the time AFTER the three year time skip. Which means that there are a lot of chuunin and jounin among the crowds. And a Kazekage. I do not own Naruto, however, Ayumi the Matchmaker and her assistant Taiki are mine. They are important to the storyline, but Ayumi only plays her part AS the Matchmaker and doesn't become anyone's love interest.**

**In addition... This is a Sakura/Lee, Naruto/Hinata, Shikamaru/Temari ficlet. It's center around Gaara, so those couples are sideline couples. Who is it with Gaara? If you can't guess at the end of the chapter, I will cry.**

There were rumors, and everyone in the Country of Fire had heard them. Their favorite as of late was the rumor about the _Matchmaker_. They said _she_ could find a person's soul mate, no matter what, and draw them together with the thickest of red threads. But he didn't believe in rumors.

This was only a dare. A forced action.

He stood in front of the rather cheap looking townhouse and knocked once, solidly, on the maroon front door. He might have considered knocking twice, but he never had a chance to try it. The door opened and a cute young boy looked out and up at him with the biggest pair of blue eyes he'd ever seen.

They reminded him of another monster, an innocent monster, and so he swallowed. The little blond smiled sunnily up at him, not the least bit intimidated, and yelled at the top of his lungs into the house.

"Ayumi-dono! Your ten o'clock's here!"

He made a grunting sound, wondering how the Matchmaker could be expecting him when this wasn't planned... Unless it was. He gave the oddly giggling bushes a dark jade glare and they shimmied while laughing and chortling. Bastards.

The boy cheekily took him by the hand and led him into the house, through a winding maze of halls to a dimly lit room. Of all the things he'd thought up on the walk to the Matchmaker's home, he hadn't expected this. The room lit up considerably when the boy ran about, lighting braziers he hadn't seen before. Laying on a settee at the far end of the room was a girl who had to be no more than his age. This could only be the Matchmaker.

She shifted in her baggy denim overalls and gave him a cheerful smile. "Gaara of the Sand, I've been waiting. C'mon, let's hear all about your love life, hmm?" The cheeky looking brunette with her hair in a ponytail looked like she was more prepared for cleaning than for matchmaking. He was sure this was more of the prank that his oh so delightful _friends_ were pulling on him. She couldn't be the Matchmaker Ayumi.

"Oh yes I am, so tell me, who's tugging on your heartstrings? Come on, come here closer so I can see."

Gaara mumbled something as he came up to her and she ceased lounging about to reach towards him. Her hand stopped just in front of his chest and the calloused fingers moved as if they were pulling on a thread. "What a fragile thread. Man troubles, no doubt." The brunette murmured, and Gaara's face went as red as his hair. "Nothing like that," he growled harshly at her.

She blinked owlishly, golden green eyes wide and innocent.

"A fond admiration? Oh, he's a cute one too. Wouldn't happen to be named Na-ru-to?" Ayumi singsonged the blond ninja's name and Gaara tried to turn away from her to mumble his response. "Don't worry about it, it's just hero worship. Not that it would matter, I've got his heartstring tied up to someone else's... by the by, he's straight."

"I am too," Gaara hissed at her, his face and ears flaming.

Ayumi tugged impatiently on the invisible string, and he felt his heart skip a beat. "Stop that, how're you doing that?" He demanded to know, crossing arms arrogantly over his chest. "Now now, Kazekage, you should be able to see the heartstring. It's just another tendril of your chakra... with a twist."

The insomniac narrowed his jade eyes, trying to see the chakra she spoke so casually of. After a moment, he noticed a slight shimmer between her fingers and the jade hues widened. She smiled smugly, "There, you see it. You'll see it better once I've finished matchmaking, right now it's rather thin. Don't worry though," she added when his wide eyes looked at her for assurance, "most heartstrings are this thin because they aren't fully connected to their match. Once we take care of that, you and your precious person will be much stronger."

Again, she added, "It might help stave off Shukaku. You'd like to sleep, wouldn't you?"

Even if being in love would help keep Shukaku away while he slept, what would he do? Gaara didn't know the first thing about sleeping.

The brunette tugged again, a bit more carefully, and her face went blank. Gaara thought he heard her mutter "So everything's predetermined, is it?" before she let go of the string. "Taiki," she called to the little blond boy who came running, "Go get Gaara the bowl, he must be thirsty."

He opened his mouth to protest what she said, but the boy Taiki was already gone and he did feel a bit thirsty.

"Your match is going to be difficult. You're both lonely, starved for love and attention. You're sorely needed because this particular caged bird sings a song of depression and arrogance. If only it wasn't winter to him."

"Him?" Gaara went red again, stiffening and trying to think closely on what the Matchmaker was saying. "Your allies, Sakura and Lee, they'll throw a party soon. Take that moment to strike. Don't hesitate, don't think twice. Act. Do. He'll need you the most right then. And when he's the most confused, admit, don't just stay silent."

"I don't understand."

"You will," Ayumi said with a mysterious smile, her eyes lighting up, "Go on now. Taiki will have water for you outside the door and will lead you back to the front door."

As he sipped the water that Taiki provided and walked behind the boy, he thought on her riddle-like words. "So, did she match you?" Naruto asked as he swung an arm around Gaara's shoulders. Gaara stopped sipping at the small dish of water and looked around the small group of teenage boys, taking in all of the hopeful and snickering faces.

He mumbled something quietly and kept on walking while the blond shouted words of 'encouragement'. "Gossipy old hens," Gaara mumbled.

**Please Review. **


End file.
